Nova Land
Nova Land is a major amusement park chain in the Secosa Supernova. It owns 11 theme parks and 6 waterparks. The chain is owned by Maebon Nova and likes to take her family there -- after all, she owns them. The chain competes with ParwolPark, another theme park chain in the Secosa Supernova. List of parks Nova Land Mystic Heights Nova Land Mystic Heights is a theme park located in Greater Highlands. This is the fourth Nova Land and the first park Maebon Nova didn't build. Nova Land Weton Nova Land Weton is a theme park located in East Moldon. This is the third Nova Land. Rides Roller Coasters *OldroTerra Xtreme *Flyracer *Mariabelle X Adventure *Cosmia X10 *Rebouka X Adventure *Oldronetaa's Forest Adventure *Runaway Winds *Anna Nova Adventure *Cherry Farm Chase *The Secosa Wars Maebon's Escape *Lentobo's Escape *Iron Ranger *Oldro Coaster *Oldro Loop Water rides Nova Land Bartholomew & Warthon Theme Park located in North Ristow. This is the fifth Nova Land. Nova Land Wakshi Theme park located in Ashkar. This is the second Nova Land. Nova Land Magic Valley Theme park located in East Bartholomew. This is the original Nova Land. Nova Land Abesto Theme park located in Abesto. This is the newest Nova Land, set to open in 5116. Nova Land Ice Land This is the sixth Nova Land and the second Nova Land Maebon didn't open. History Beginnings Maebon Nova was 15 years old. After a visit to a local high school carnival, she thought she could build her own theme park. In 5058, a teenage Maebon began to draw the rides, shows, and events she had in her own theme park. Afterwards, she contacted Bolliger & Mabilliard, Intamin, and Vekoma to build the rides for her park. Soon Maebon purchased a 15 acre vacant lot near the Trans-Secosan Highway near Warthon. She hired a construction company to build her park to be named Magic Valley. Opening, Success and Expansion In 5061, Maebon opened Nova Land Magic Valley, a new park located in the outskirts of Warthon and Weton; however Maebon was arrested and Christine ordered the park to be shut down. The government didn't like the plan; one of the officers said that his children had a great time at the park. They loved the rides and he didn't want the park to shut down, but Christine wanted it anyway; the park was shut down for 3 days. A week later the park opened again thanks to popular demonstrations at Crystal Nova's house. Despite Maebon's arrest the park was successful. The park was so popular that she opened a second park in her hometown of Arachi in Wakshi, Nova Land Wakshi. Two years later Maebon opened Nova Land Weton. The parks were so popular that Maebon, 19 years old, wanted to build new Nova Land parks across the Secosa Supernova. In 5066, Maebon purchased Mystic Heights Family Fun Centre for 60 million Bharnee. It was renamed Nova Land Mystic Heights the next year. Peak Nova Land's Golden Age began in 5078 and ended in 5100. Category:Nova Land Category:Amusement parks Category:Entertainment Category:Secosa Supernova Category:OldroCorp enterprises